Perhaps I may?
by Naty17
Summary: Angela is a top-class lawyer. She's about to fulfil her destiny, when... she makes a mistake. A tiny mistake that costs her 500,000G. In her shock, she fleets to Castanet. But, when she finds a chance to fix everything, will she give it all up to go back?


**Perhaps I may…?**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Okay, so my other story of games and quizzes, "What the heck", wasn't that big of a success… But that's alright! I just thought I should do something original, but obviously that wasn't the originality people were looking for._

_SO! I deleted that, and as a comeback, am returning with this! … Yep. You probably guessed it- I have no idea what I'm doing… as usual. Anyway… uh… yeah. Okay!_

_P.S – This is kind of based off the book 'The Undomestic Goddess', by Sophie Kinsella. It starts out the same, but takes a different road afterwards._

_P.S.S - I tried a different writing style, writing in present term instead of past present. Let's see if I'll be able to stick with it…_

* * *

><p><strong>1) Are you stressed?<strong>

What type of question is that? For one, I find it's TOO straight-forward. Two, I find it slightly offending. And three, how could an average person just reply yes or no? It isn't THAT obvious!

_No. _I finally write down.

"Must I seriously do this? I don't think it's really necessary!" I ask.

This spa gift certificate was a birthday present from my good friend Kimberly (1). Or, more specifically, **last year's** birthday present. I found out lying on my desk and realized it was about to expire.

Lacy, the spa owner, looks up from the drawer she was searching thru. "Yes, it is." She replies professionally. "It will give us a more accurate estimate of your stress level."

I mutter a quiet "Fine then", and return to completing the form I was given.

**2) How many hours do you work?**

_8. _No, that's not right. I cross that out.

_12. _Well… I cross that out too.

_14. _Frustrated, I cross that out too, and finally write:

_It depends._

**3) Do you exercise daily?**

That question seemed innocent enough.

_Yes, I go to the community swimming pool on regular basis. _No, that's a lie.

_Yes, I go to the community pool from time to time. _I sigh, and cross that out too.

_I plan on going to the community pool when I have some time._

It's not like I don't try! I do! It's just I never have any free time from work. It's just a little bug, it'll clear up eventually. Very soon, if I'm right.

You see, I'm a lawyer at Carter Spinks. Jobs like that aren't exactly easy; you have to work harder then you've ever worked before. Something like this doesn't come naturally- you have to earn it.

I've recently been up for a partnership. I should get the results tomorrow. Honestly, I'm scared. No, terrified. This is all I've ever wanted. This partnership is what I've been working for since I was 12.

**4) How busy is your social life?**

_I don't have time for friends. Work comes first! _

Which is completely true. If you're a top lawyer, there's no doubt you won't have time for things like these! There's always something you've got to do!

Which reminds me- I'm supposed to have sent that update on that Davis case 5 minutes ago! Shit!

"Can we just get this over with? I have to be somewhere in an hour!" I ask impatiently.

"No." Lacy replies sternly, while carefully placing a strand of black hair behind her ear. Her dark brown eyes stare at me disapprovingly, as if asking herself what the hell was wrong with me.

"You have to take your time and relax!" she says. Well, she may be able to take her sweet time, but I can't! Not when 10,000 G are at risk!

But the faster I can get this over with, the faster I can send that update… So I focus back to the form.

**5) Do you eat three meals a day? What is your regular diet?**

_When I have the time. Sometimes, if I'm in a hurry, I skip breakfast._

_My regular diet includes something from McDonald's breakfast menu and a Starbucks caramel coffee in the morning. For lunch, I normally have a Tim Hortons muffin. Preferably cranberry flavored (2). Unless it's Friday, in that case, the office serves some food. As for dinner… I go to whatever fast food is closest, and grab a medium sized fries. Oh, and without any salt. The last thing I need is more sodium._

There. You couldn't say that wasn't three healthy meals!

**6) Do you like your job?**

_I love my job, _I write. _Sure, it means you have to sacrifice some things. … A lot of things… But I wouldn't have it any other way. I was __**born**__ to be a top-class lawyer._

I was always destined to become a lawyer. I've known that since… well, since my mother told me when I was 12. My whole family had important jobs. Well, that is, except for my younger brother. He had a nervous breakdown a few years ago.

Getting a little impatient, I filled in the rest of the questions with simple answers, such as 'yes' and 'no'. Well, actually… only yes and no.

**7) Do you drink 8 glasses of water a day?**

_Yes- (2)_

_Someti-_

_No._

**8) Do you smoke?**

_No._

**9) Do you drink alcohol?**

… _Maybe… Once in a while…_

**10) Do you feel your life is balanced?**

_Yes-_

_N-_

_Yes._

"There. Done." I say, as I hand her the form.

She walks over to the massage table I'm lying on, and quickly scans the paper. "Hmm…" she murmurs thoughtfully. "You're obviously a very stressed woman."

What? How could she just assume that, just by reading a freaking paper with words on it? And I specifically wrote, 'No, I am **NOT** stressed'!

"And what makes you think that?" I ask with venom.

Lacy frowns disapprovingly. "Many things." She finally says.

I narrow my eyes at her, trying to find some possible reason to why she hesitated, but of course, none would be believable enough to get her arrested.

Lacy looks down at a silver watch fastened around her left wrist. "Well, if you could just turn onto your back, I'll be back with message oil in just a second." She says, as she walks out the door.

There's my chance!

I quickly reach my hand under the cream colored towel I'm sporting for the blackberry I snuck in.

_Dear Ben,_

_Unfortunately, the court does not seem to want you to have the money. Of course, I'm referring to the 10,000G the other company thinks you've tricked them with. The good news is, I've informed the judge that you put specific detail to the lens prescriptions, and that it is no mistake, but a misunderstanding. I even changed the data on EBay to prove so. Hopefully, the judge finds my point of view acceptable, and takes my side._

Ah, so typical. EBay angers everybody. Ben Davis is an optician who sells eyeglass lenses without a license. He probably would've gotten away with it too, if he hadn't marked the wrong prescription, and gotten sued.

Suddenly, the door opens, and Lacy steps back in with a bottle in her hands. Uh-oh…

"Is that a phone?" she shrieks.

"Uh… No, actually, it's a Blackberry." Please think it's a small berry, please, please, please!

"What's the difference? You **DO** know we have a no-phone policy, right?" she says, shaking her head.

Lacy approaches me, and snatches my Blackberry. "Phones won't help you relax. They just create unnecessary stress." She says harshly. Sheesh, I never knew there were phone haters on this Earth!

"And you must take off your watch too." She continues in her professional drawl.

"But I NEED my watch!" I yell, and Lacy laughs, and shakes her head. "You don't need to know the time. That is another addiction. This here is an escape from the world…" she gestures to the empty room, as if it were something wonderful. "Time stops here!"

Time stops, my ass! I've decided something: I don't like this woman.

"Fine, whatever…" I mutter, as I hand over my watch. I **really** don't like this woman…

"Now, if you please, could you turn onto your back?" Lacy instructed. I did so, being careful not to drop the towel. "Alright, I'm just going to apply some massage oil, and we can start your relaxing experience."

"Oh, wait!" Lacy says. Her face lights up as if she remembered something that could automatically prevent earthquakes, or something. "Before we start, do you have any questions?"

"Actually, I do!" I say suddenly.

"Good!" Lacy beams. "Are you curious about the day's treatments, or is it something more general?"

"Could I possibly send a quick email?"

Lacy's smile freezes on her face. That doesn't look good…

"Just quick!" I add to reassure her. "It won't be more then 2 sec-"

"Oh Angela…" Lacy shakes her head, making her long black hair fling around a bit. "You have to **relax**. Email is an obsession, like alcohol, or coffee."

Wha- HEY, I'm not obsessed! I only check my email like, once every… 30 seconds…

But a lot can change in 30 seconds.

"And besides. Do you see a computer somewhere here?" Lacy motions to the room.

I look around obediently.

There are mirrors on two of the walls. Large mirrors, covering the whole wall. Kind of like a ballet studio.

On the two remaining walls, there are a bunch of yoga posters, and quotes, such as the oh-so-popular 'Live, laugh, love' quote.

There's a circular olive green rug in the middle of the room, and the only piece of furniture other then the massage bed is a cupboard all the way on the other side of the room with bottles of who knows what piled all over the surface.

No sign of a computer here… But there is email on my blackberry! Whatever. A no-phone policy is a no-phone policy. Now is probably not the time to confess I have my cell phone still in my pocket…

"No…" I mutter.

Lacy smiles with satisfaction. "I'll start now, then."

She starts spreading some massage oil on my back. It smells like olives and baby oil. Yum.

Suddenly, my phone vibrates. Oh no… This is not the time!

Lacy stops. Double oh no; she's noticed! "What's that?" she asks suspiciously.

"N-No! It's…" I have to answer. It could be the office! There could be an emergency at work! "It's just… my… love toy (4)…?" I wince as soon as I say that. Why couldn't I have thought of something… that isn't that?

"Yeah, my love toy!" I say, putting on a cheesy smile. "So if you could just excuse me for a sec, I'm kinda at a moment…" I moan just to add emphasis, but Lacy is still eyeing the small vibrating bulge in through the towel.

"Is that a phone?" she accuses me.

"N-No! Of course not!" I yell desperately. Lacy sighs, rolling her eyes, and pulls the towel right off me.

I shriek, one of the reasons because… well… I only have my pink lace panties on… and… that's it.

She snatches the phone.

I watch as it vibrates. One… two… it should go to voice mail really soon…!

I quickly grab back my phone and flip it pen.

"Hello? Angela Sweeting, here." I say, ignoring Lacy's glare.

"Angela, get over here now." My boss says. "The Fallons deal is back on at 10:30, which is in 10 minutes! Get your slutty ass over here, NOW!"

10 minutes? This woman stole my watch, so I had no idea what time it was! Speaking of which…

"I gotta go!" I say, rushing behind the screen to get dressed.

"You workaholics… You never seem to take a break, do you?" I hear Lacy say as she face palms. But I ignore her, seeing as I only have a matter of time to get back to court.

* * *

><p>Okay, SOOOO sorry I've disappeared for a while… So I might as well add a small little update.<p>

I'm currently making a new story for Ouran High School Host Club called 'Dumb, Stupid, Pathetic, etc.' I'm also working on my comeback for RaNdOm Drabbles, since it's been practically dead for a few months.

Cry me a River is going to be very slow for now, until I can manage everything.

What am I missing…? Oh yes. Nameless, as usual, is veeeeeery slow. It will eventually be updated.

And A matter of Life and Death will be posted as soon as Angel Takashiro finishes the chapter.

I also have summer camp and all that blah, so… let's hope things liven up a bit for me, or else I'll be forced to take a break.

Anyway, I haven't chosen a couple for this story yet, but it'll be between Chase, Wizard, Luke, or Gill, my top 4 AP faves! My choice is kind of leaning towards Chase, Luke, and Gill, though, so I'm real sorry to Wizard fans! ^-^" But maybe a few reviews could change my mind…?

That reminds me…

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>(1) Completely OC. Yep.<p>

(2) The – at the end is supposed to mean it's crossed out. Sorry…

(3) Ew… I hate cranberries.

(4) She means… *ahem* a… sex… toy… Heh heh.


End file.
